


Will We Forever Only Be Pretending

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stakeout, and a little bit of angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has doubt about the new barista of his coffee shop being another evil supernatural creature, so he drags Derek there to check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will We Forever Only Be Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tv tropes "[Evil Brit](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EvilBrit)"
> 
> Title from "Pretending", Glee Cast.
> 
> [Find it on Tumblr](http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/149167369008/will-we-forever-only-be-pretending)

“Are you sure it’s not poisoned?”  
“Yes Stiles, for the third time, I can’t smell any poison, just drink your fancy spice tea,” Derek answers, pushing back the cup toward Stiles.  
“Hey don’t blame me for being suspicious dude, after everything we’ve been through, anyone can be a threat.”  
“The reason you’re finding the barista suspicious is what I blame you for.”  
“He’s british Derek. BRITISH. Every villain in Hollywood is British I’m allowed to be suspicious.”  
“So you dragged me here because you live according to Hollywood clichés, and I’m the unreasonable one?” Derek deadpans.  
“Am not living acco- look if I were, this,” he waves between him and Derek and their table full of chai tea and scones and doughnuts, “would be us pretending to be on a date so we can spy on the coffee owner who looks like he’s kidnapping virgins for the supernatural black market.”  
“That’s exactly what we’re doing.”  
“No. I mean yes, two birds one stone, we’re having tea because that’s what friends who come back for the holidays do. AND we’re checking on a potential supernatural villain. But it’s not a Hollywood stake out cliché as long as we don’t have to kiss so Evil Barista doesn’t get suspicious.”  
“And we wouldn’t want that, right?” Derek grabs his tea and grins before taking a sip.  
“Nope, we totally wouldn’t,” Stiles manages to say, hoping Derek doesn’t hear the small skip in his heartbeats.

Their table neighbors change twice as time passes and they talk about college and life in Beacon Hills. Derek goes get them another round of tea. The barista smiles to him as he hands over their drinks and like Derek told Stiles before, nothing seems wrong or supernatural about him. Maybe a hint of flirtiness in his smile but Derek might just be projecting. He’s also not ready to end their little fake stake out so he doesn’t say anything to Stiles when he gets back to their table. Instead, he chooses another path.

“Derek why is your hand on my knee?” Stiles whispers, heart speeding like a starship trying to escape General Phasma.  
“Evil barista is looking at us.”  
“I thought he was harmless?” Stiles continues whispering, leaning towards Derek.  
“Well, I might be wrong so I don’t wanna risk blowing our cover.”  
Stiles snorts. “You? Admitting you might be w-” He stops mid sentence when he feels Derek’s hand sliding up his thigh.  
Derek leans towards Stiles. “And that’s the last thing I wanna blow,” Derek whispers in his ear and waits for Stiles to almost knock out his cup of tea in shock.  
“Not fair dude, catching me by surprise,” Stiles points his finger at Derek trying to look offended. Mostly to hide his arousal and quickly block any possible visualization of what Derek implied. Fake implied. Because this is not a date this is a stake out. Between friends.  
“I can catch you oth-”  
“No. Nope, stop, right there you just. Shush.”  
Derek laughs and backs off, resting against his chair. “As you wish.”

“This is the last time I ask you for help by the way. You win,” Stiles sighs.  
Derek frowns, hesitates on how to answer. Sarcasm or honesty.  
“You don’t like my moves?” he finally asks.  
Stiles keeps staring at his half empty cup. I love your moves, he wants to say. Your hand on my knee and more, your innuendos and our conversations. But he’s keeping that to himself because that would be pathetic and so unrequited, Derek would probably never want to see him ever again after that.  
“Meh, you’re fine I guess.”  
Derek frowns some more and swiftly changes seats to be next to Stiles on the stool.  
“Hey.”  
“We should leave, nothing’s gonna happen now and I’ve drank enough tea for today,” Stiles says quickly standing up. He walks out of the coffee shop, ignoring Derek’s concerned face behind him.

“Hey,” Derek says as he catches up with Stiles in the parking lot.  
Stiles turns around and looks at Derek. “Hey.” It’s small and barely audible, and Derek can’t help but feel the sadness coming from his friend.  
“I’m sorry if I went too far, Stiles, I thought- I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Derek says.  
The door opens before Stiles can answer and Not Evil Barista appears and takes a few steps towards them. Without thinking twice, Stiles launches himself into Derek’s arms and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
“Just in case,” he mumbles, lips still on Derek’s skin, trying not to think how incredible it feels and how he’d like to do that everyday for the rest of his life. If only Derek liked him that way.

Derek opens his mouth to speak but the barista has reached them by now.  
“So, I might be reading this completely wrong but,” he says, pausing for a second. “If you guys ever want some company to, you know, try something new…” he holds out his hand, giving Stiles a piece of paper, “you’re kind of the coolest hot couple I’ve seen around.”  
“Oh. Oh no we’re-” Not a couple, Stiles is about to say, realizing soon enough that he’s just kissed Derek to prove the opposite.  
“We’ll think about it,” Derek says, voice surprisingly steady and calm, the opposite of everything Stiles is feeling at the moment. He holds out his hand to take the paper. “Thanks.”  
The guy nods. “I’m Todd, by the way.”  
“Thank you, Todd,” Stiles finally manages to get his shit together and use his words.  
Todd smiles shyly and lifts his hand up to wave goodbye, walking backward before turning around and disappearing into the early night.

Stiles grabs Derek’s hand to looks at the name and phone number on it.  
“So, did we just get invited to a threesome?” The softness of Derek’s skin under his fingers makes him shiver.  
“Yes.”  
Stiles is never letting go of that hand.  
“Stiles?”  
“Hmm,” Stiles mumbles.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Can I keep it?”  
“His number?” Derek can’t hide his surprise. Not a bad surprise, just. Well not what he imagined Stiles would actually like. As in real life Stiles, not Derek’s fantasy version of Stiles, who likes so many things when it comes to being with Derek.  
A smile flashes on Stiles’ face only to disappear right away, letting his nervousness show. “Your hand. In mine,” he says, locking eyes with Derek in a bold move.  
So that was what Derek sensed around Stiles, why he seemed uncomfortable. Derek smiles and nods. “I’d like that, yes.” And Stiles’ smiles back, the confidence back on his face.  
“Cool,” he says, intertwining his fingers with Derek’s.

Derek leans towards Stiles, eyes going from his eyes to his mouth and back, his free hand going on Stiles’ waist, slowly, to give him time to adjust and decide, and the opportunity to push Derek away. But he doesn’t, so Derek drags him even closer, pressing against him, finally pressing his lips to the corner of Stiles’ mouth, mirroring Stiles’ earlier move.

The contact of their lips is everything Stiles needed to take his cue and kiss Derek back properly, lips on lips, warm and wanting. He keeps Todd’s number in his back pocket, just in case, though for now they both have everything they need, right under their fingertips.


End file.
